El año olvidado
by ChePinkiiM
Summary: One-shot.¿Que paso ese realmente ese año que bella olvido? ¿Recordarlo fue lo mejor que le podría pasar? ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?Ok,no,mi primera historia, trata sobre que encuentra a una niña en el parque, esta perdida y ayuda a buscar a su papa.


_**H**ola!, esta es mi primer historia, es un one-shot porque tiene solo un capitulo._

* * *

><p>Nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, cualquiera que esta historia seria de alguna nerd que se enamora del chico más popular, y terminan juntos. No lo es.<p>

Es una historia larga de contar lo que me paso, y no sé por dónde empezar...supongo que del día que más recuerdo, el día que lo conocí por primera vez, o al menos eso creí

Caminaba por los pasillos de mi nueva escuela, en esa de intercambio que mis padres me mandaron. Para alejarme de esa ciudad, no sé por qué, o al menos antes no lo sabía, hasta ahora.

Esa era otra típica escuela, iba exactamente en el año que debería ir, por estudiar en otro país, siempre se adelanta un año, y como yo perdí un año en secundaria, del cual no recordaba absolutamente nada, estoy otra vez en el año adecuado.

Era una escuela como cualquier otra, con alumnos populares, nerd, matones, típica escuela.

Yo ahí sería una alumna más, no sería la más popular, pero tampoco la marginada, alguien a quien vez una vez, y no vuelves a voltear a verla. Como digo, completamente normal.

Las primeras semanas conocí a varios amigos. Entre ellos Jacob, al tiempo nos volvimos novios, salimos un tiempo, el me engaño y terminamos.

Supongo que todo iba bien, pero ese día, ese horrible día, o hermoso, la verdad no lo sé, decidí salir a pasear al parque, caminando me encontré con una niña, ella era hermosa, tenía los ojos verdes, y el cabello castaño, como el mío.

Ella estaba llorando, me acerque, odiaba ver a los niños llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa linda?- deje hincándome hasta su altura, Esa niña debería de tener unos 3 años. Me miro y corrió a abrazarme.

-No, no encuentro a mi papi-dijo llorando más fuerte, esa niña era de lo más adorable.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- asintió con su cabecita, sus dos colitas se movieron mientras lo hacía.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- le pregunte, mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Papi- me reí por su respuesta, enserio esa niña era adorable.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a papi pues- dije tomándole la mano.

Caminamos por todo el parque gritando papi, no lo encontramos, nos sentamos en unas bancas de ahí. Escuche llanto, era la niña otra vez.

-¿Ahora que tienes?

lo voy a encontrar

-No es cierto linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?- dije acercándola para abrazarla.

-Mi papi me dijo que no le digiera mi nombre a desconocidos

-¿Ah?, ¿no te deja decir tu nombre, pero si pasar toda la tarde con ellos?- la niña lo pensó un rato, y se sonrojo.

-Me llamo Isabela- Se llamaba igual que yo, solamente que a mi me decían bella.

-¿Enserio?, Te llamas igual que yo.

-¿Si?, mi papi me dijo que el nombre de mi mami- su madre! Tal vez ella sabría dónde estaba, la podría llevar con ella y listo.

-¿Y dónde está tu mami?

-No sé, no la conozco.- Huy, pobre niña, seguro su mama murió, por que nadie dejaría a esta bellísima niña.

De repente la niña se levantó y comenzó a correr.

-Isabela! Espera!- dije corriendo intentando alcanzarla, pero yo no era nada buena en los deportes.

Me detuve cuando ella lo hizo, estaba abrazando la pierna de un hombre bastante alto.

El señor se volteo de repente, cuando vio a la niña soltó un gran suspiro y la agarro en brazos.-

-Donde te metiste niña!, estuve mucho rato buscándote!, no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte así de mí!¿entendiste?- ese señor le estaba gritando a la niña como si fuera su culpa.

-Señor, disculpa por entrometerme, pero no ha sido culpa de isabela, usted ha sido quien no la ha cuidado bien- él se percató de mi presencia, cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, con una cara realmente sorprendida.

-¿ haces aquí?

-Por si no se da cuenta, es un parque público- dije señalando un letrero

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?- dijo mirándome con duda.

-Sí, ¿Carlos?, ¿Héctor?, ¿Jesús?. No soy adivina señor-dije cruzándome de brazos.

El rio, visiblemente más relajado, bajo a su hija y la agarro de una mano.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte que hayas cuidado a mi hija?-

-no tiene por qué agradecérmelo señor, no ha sido nada

-Llámame Edward, y sí, tengo que hacerlo, ella es mi único tesoro y moriría si algo le pasase.

La niña lo llamo del pantalón, él se agacho para escucharla y respondió susurrando "díselo tu"

ñorita. ¿Le gustaría ir a comer un helado con nosotros?- dijo sonrojándose, de nuevo.

-Claro, pero no me digas así, dime bella, usted también señor Edward-dije sonriendo, a lo cual el también sonrió.

Después de un tiempo, seguía viendo a isabela y a su papa, sin darme cuenta empecé a salir solo con Edward, al cual había dejado de llamar señor.

Tiempo después ocurrió lo inevitable, me enamore de él. El me correspondía, comenzamos a salir, cuando termine la escuela ahí, seguíamos juntos, y no lo quería dejar.

Volvimos a mi ciudad para que él se presentara a mis padres, se veía muy nervioso.

Cuando llegamos y me vieron entrar con el, mi padre se exalto a tal grado que saco el bate, y lo corrió. No se cómo ocurrió eso, ya que ni si quiera lo conocía.

Pero al parecer mis padres estaban ocultándome algo de ese año que olvide, Me contaron que yo ya lo conocía.

Él era mi antiguo maestro de secundaria, del año que no recordaba, al parecer habíamos salido en secreto, y había quedado embarazada, tenía una hija, Isabela era mi hija!

En el parto había quedado en coma, cuando desperté tenia amnesia, es como si nunca hubiera empezado ese año, o conocido a Edward.

Mis padres aprovecharon y le dijeron que me dejara en paz, que se llevara a la niña y me dejara concentrada en mi carrera, que sabía que era lo mejor. Él no quería, pero ellos lo habían amenazado con demandarlo y meterlo a la cárcel por abuso de menor, en ese entonces tenía 15.

Realmente eso me enojo, después de saber todo eso, me fui a vivir con Edward y…mi hija.

Termine de estudiar, y me case con él.

Realmente esta no era el cuento de hadas que esperaba, pero al menos tengo a mi príncipe, y a mi pequeña princesa.

* * *

><p><em>¿Como ha quedado?, me ayudaría mucho si critica en mejorar.<em>


End file.
